


but i'd follow you (to the great unknown)

by abyssith



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I'm not sure why I wrote this, M/M, Memories, Songfic, The Greatest Showman, but it did, i guess, lyrics, this wasn't supposed to become a fic, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssith/pseuds/abyssith
Summary: he knew that this would be the one he would follow anywhere. and he always did.





	but i'd follow you (to the great unknown)

>   _ _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
>  Tied with a ribbon  
> __

newt never asked to be in the maze. but he was, and he had no choice, did he? every day he had to run the maze, chart the walls,  **survive**. until he thought he couldn’t. 

> _Some people won’t sail the sea ‘cause they’re safer on land  
>  To follow what’s written_

he remembers water. he remembers loving the sound of waves hitting stone. but he can’t remember who he loved it with,  **who he enjoyed it with**. he certainly remembers land. he remembers how  _hard_  it feels, especially when you fall on it. it had brought him so much pain. and somehow, after the day he embraced it, he never let it go. 

> _But I’d follow you to the great unknown  
>  Off to a world we call our own_

then tommy came. tommy, with his sweat-stiff hair and pale face and wide mocha eyes that stared into his for just the quickest of split seconds. and in that single moment, that moment when newt watched him emerge from the darkness of the box, he just  _knew_. he  _knew_  that this would be  **the one he would follow anywhere**. and he always did.

> _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_  
>  _We’re walking the tightrope_  
>  _High in the sky_  
>  _We can see the whole world down below_  
>  _We’re walking the tightrope_

he recalls the first time they held hands. it was quite by accident, but it was real. they were running through the maze, running for their lives, running to escape. newt was terrified, but he refused to show it. he was leaving the life he remembered behind; he was abandoningthe home the glade had given him. but when tommy paused by him, trying to push him forward and gripping his hand tightly in the process, newt realized  **his whole world** was already there.

> _Never sure, never know how far we could fall_  
>  _But it’s all an adventure_  
>  _That comes with a breathtaking view_  
>  _Walking the tightrope_

oh, if there is anything he knew about tommy, it’s that he is the most unpredictable bloody shank he had ever met. but there was a wild thrill in that surprise, and newt found himself always wanting more and more and more. tommy gave him something he had lost a long time ago:  **the eagerness to live.** newt has never felt so alive.

> _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
>  _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
>  _With you_

he only left tommy’s side when he had to. maybe it was because he never trusted teresa, or because that brenda girl rubbed him the wrong way at first, but.  **tommy was his** , and he intended to make sure the others knew. 

> _Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between  
>  Desert and ocean_

he was in awe when he peered out of the helicopter taking them away from the maze. he had never seen such a pallet of golden, bronze and cinnamon look so beautiful and so natural in its appearance before. and each new land they found themselves standing in was even more breathtaking than the one before–for all the complaints they burdened him with, tommy was the one to thank. when he wasn’t looking, **newt would smile at him for it**.

> _You pulled me in and together we’re lost in a dream_  
>  _Always in motion_

one of his favorite memories is the night he spent awake with tommy in the scorch. it was somber, because minho had been kidnapped by wckd just a couple weeks before. tommy hadn’t answered at first, when newt called his name, but the way he looked at newt said everything. that was the second time they held hands and  **the first time they meant to**. they sat there, at peace underneath the shining midnight sky, until they fell asleep on each other’s shoulders.

> _So I risk it all just to be with you  
>  And I risk it all for this life we choose_

somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was risking everything he had left. he had known since the moment he made the commitment to stick with tommy from the beginning and reinforced it when he left the glade. but if it meant newt could keep tommy  **safe** , could  **be there with him** , he would gladly give up the very life he breathed.

> _Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go_  
>  _We’re walking the tightrope_  
>  _High in the sky_  
>  _We can see the whole world down below_  
>  _We’re walking the tightrope_

things still get bad. in fact, newt’s been living these last few days terrified out of his mind. he’s sick and he’s tired and he knows he is going to die sooner than anyone would like to admit. the only thing that keeps him balanced on this wire is tommy, who just can’t seem to understand how badly newt needs him. and yet he took newt’s hand in the tunnels beneath the city,  **squeezed it tightly**. so maybe he needed newt, too.

> _Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?_  
>  _Well, it’s all an adventure_  
>  _That comes with a breathtaking view_  
>  _Walking the tightrope_

when he jumps from the shattered window, his knees shake so hard and his heart pounds so fast he thinks he will black out. he is terrified out of his mind but he still does it because he  **trusts tommy**. the water envelops him and newt emerges, gasping but  **alive**. and tommy and minho are right there, comforting him with deep gazes and tender touches. newt just wants to fall asleep in tommy’s arms.

> _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
>  With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

his vision gets more distorted with each passing moment. to be more than five feet away from tommy is horrifying and he always comes  **limping back**. he begins to feel oil burn through in his veins.

> _With you_  
>  _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

the note in the necklace is  **a love letter**. maybe it would be better if he said it in person–but it isn’t like he has much choice. it is agony to breathe, let alone speak. tommy is the only one left with him.

> _With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

he’s there in the very end. as it should be. he is the **last word**  newt speaks.

> _With you  
>  _

**he is the last one newt sees**.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--Song: Tightrope (The Greatest Showman, 2017)--
> 
> So this definitely wasn't my normal fic. It was originally intended to just be a regular post on Tumblr where I went through and put Newtmas to the lyrics of Tightrope because I just love mashing fandoms together. But then of course I went and actually did this because I have no self control.


End file.
